Abu/Gallery
Images of Abu from Aladdin, its sequels, and its show. Promotional Images d3c06510d721f8a8efbd92bfc5b35e829dec2c42.jpg d4159285dde2900e5ccee75dcae819b23197cf11.jpg 67cf47190a6d752d7a105ea8e474bb21b6b5c371.jpg d02bb66214b2f19f8496f63e9aebb1daf963f4c9.jpg 4ee8554cb47ef883b2234ecdaedff9e06a13fb5e.jpg d4bedcd867a23f05f22a931a1b86565a4d74f249.jpg Aladdin18.jpg Stock Art Elepic.png|Elephant Abu y102.gif clipabu2.gif clipabubanana.gif clipabufly.gif cliphighfive.gif clipabu23.gif clipabu22.gif clipabuel.gif clipabu21.gif clipabu20.gif clipabupout.gif clipabu212.gif clipabudream.gif clipabuangry.gif clipabukarate.gif clipabupanic.gif clipabul.gif clipabusultan.gif clipque.gif rtg101.gif clipabu13.gif Films ''Aladdin AbuasCamel.jpg|Abu as a camel AbuasHorse.jpg|Abu as a horse AbuasOctopus.jpg|Abu as an octopus AbuasDuck.jpg|Abu as a duck AbuasOstritch.jpg|Abu as an ostritch AbuasTurtle.jpg|Abu as a turtle AbuasCar.jpg|Abu as a car iceraaladdin2583.jpg|Abu as an elephant Aladdin0566.jpg|One Jump Ahead Abu_saying_ba-bye.png|"Ba-bye" aladdin1371.jpg|Abu and Aladdin Abupretendstobesultan.png|Abu acting like The Sultan aladdin3473.jpg|Genie transforms Abu aladdin5417.jpg|Abu and Iago 2638thl.png Abu-2.jpg Aladdin-714.jpg Aladdin-719.jpg Aladdin-738.jpg Aladdin-885.jpg Aladdin-920.jpg Aladdin-4249.jpg Aladdin-4679.jpg Aladdin-4704.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9196.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9591.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9583.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9580.jpg Aladdin,Abu, and Jasmine.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3328.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3332.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3340.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3345.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3381.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3386.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3492.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4049.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4063.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2977.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2983.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2995.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3070.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3153.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3184.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3557.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3584.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3597.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3625.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3639.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3641.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4076.jpg Tumblr mzqkxsbWP51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1dsad7Nf51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6pzoxNnwE1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_lhkrdv80b61qabm85o1_500.jpg Aladdin-abu-and-magic-carpet.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5475.jpg|Abu looks in the mirror (or, the water, really)... aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5478.jpg|...and shrieks in horror. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5485.jpg|A bit heavy for the palm tree, huh? aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-822.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg abu-screen.jpg The Return of Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-433.jpg thereturnofjafar143.jpg|Abu and Rajah in ''The Return of Jafar abu-nurse.jpg|Abu as a medic jasmine-2.jpg jasmine3.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-467.jpg|Abu nabs the jewel flower from Abis Mal. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-923.jpg ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Kingofthieves082.jpg|Abu in ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9145.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9147.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-4278.jpg Kingofthieves376.jpg Kingofthieves105.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8646.jpg|Abu all dressed up for the matrimony. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams '' Abu DPETFYD.png Enchantedtales 542.jpg '' Television Aladdin (TV series) Dq079.jpg|Abu as a horse Dq100.jpg|Abu as a donkey Gen.jpg|Genie'' as Baloo (in TaleSpin form) with Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham, Iago as Kit Cloudkicker, and Abu as King Louie from'' TaleSpin'' Aladdin-02-02.jpg|Abu as Jasmine's father Ttt006.jpg|Abu as a horse again Abucamelagain.jpg|Abu as a camel again Abuweirdbeast.jpg|Abu as a "crocus behemoth" Abugrasshopper.jpg|Abu as a grasshopper Abugrasshoppermouth.jpg Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg abufacepalm.jpg|Abu facepalm Abunapoleon.jpg|Abu as Napoleon sodr294.jpg|Abu as Rambo Abuiagorambos.jpg|Abu and Iago imitating Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) Dtrt_Abu.png|Abu imitating Prince Wazoo Abuteasingiago.png|Abu teasing Iago ROT_Abu.png GH_Abu.png|Abu cheering for Genie TLCOTS_Abu.png TLCOTS_Abu2.png Sn_Abu.png atnt047.jpg|Genie as Abu wof029.jpg|Abu as an elephant again wof041.jpg sb116.jpg|Abu as a bee sb213.jpg|Abu as a spider Abuhorse.jpg|Abu as a horse again Iagoabufightfight.jpg Genieabuthink.jpg Genieaburight.jpg Abuverymad.jpg Abuscold.jpg Iagoabudisagree.jpg Iagoabuagree.jpg Iagoabuangry.jpg Iagoabufightagain.jpg Iagoshutup.jpg|Abu silencing Iago Iagoabufight.jpg Sandswitch15.jpg Sandswitch19.jpg Sandswitch20.jpg Sandswitch30.jpg Sandswitch31.jpg Sandswitch34.jpg Sandswitch35.jpg Sandswitch36.jpg Sandswitch40.jpg Sandswitch41.jpg Sandswitch49.jpg Sandswitch50.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Iagoabusmugs.jpg Abumess.jpg Abubandit.jpg|Abu and Carpet as marauders Iagoabufighting.jpg Iagobanana.jpg Abubanana.jpg Abu_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Emdj217.jpg swhs264.jpg|Abu as a flying donkey vh243.jpg vh244.jpg tcat178.jpg|Abu gets annoyed by Iago tcat179.jpg Suts060.jpg Jasmine comforting.JPG Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Odgang.jpg Aladdin - Maas1.jpg Aladdin - Maas2.jpg Aladdin - Maas3.jpg Aladdin - Maas19.jpg Aladdin - Maas20.jpg Genielaughers.jpg Genieyoga.jpg Geniefamily.jpg abubaboon.jpg abufire.jpg Geniesdances.jpg Geniesfires.jpg Geniestatuefied.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-11h53m53s308.png ''Hercules and the Arabian Night hatan90.jpg|Abu with Icarus in ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Char_30222.jpg|Abu in "Hercules and the Arabian Night'' ''House of Mouse Char 29355.jpg|Abu in ''House of Mouse Iago manzana Abú.png|Abu with Iago in House of Mouse PríncipeJuan Iago Abú.png|Abu with Iago and Prince John in House of Mouse HoM jasmine abu01.jpg House Of Mouse - Aladdinfriends.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG Ursula 3.jpg Hatterhouseofmouse11.png Printed Media Abu.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin 02.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin Video games Aladdin Aladdin-abu-bonus-stage.png Aladdin pree3 9 640w.jpg Abu-Aladdin.gif Abu.gif ''Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge 584383-alarps003.jpg Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Abuenchanted.jpg|Abu in ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Abuingame.jpg|Abu in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey ''Disney Universe 189px-Disney-Universe Abu-284x300.jpg|Abu, Disney Universe Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- CAJACBEP-2.jpg Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS-(1).jpg Kingdom Hearts Abu KH.png|Abu in ''Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20110514184756 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171925 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185729 550x413.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts II '' Abuanddonald.jpg Sorandaladdin.jpg '' ''Disney INFINITY Abuelephant.png|Abu as an elephant in Disney INFINITY ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion '' Abu-power of illusion.png '' Disney Magical World Abu-Disney Magical World.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances 1446700355 8651a04957.jpg|Abu with Aladdin in ''Disney on Ice 2965080089 77f76e2e6a m.jpg|Abu as an elephant in Disney Dream from Disney Cruise Line 3554198400 f0c8268602.jpg|Abu with Genie at Walt Disney World 3615196864 69f8779f1e.jpg|Abu in It's a Small World Abu Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Abu with Aladdin and Jasmine at one of the Disney Parks Aladdin It's a Small World.jpg|Abu in It's a Small World 5819948556 06701ebf1c b.jpg 11102011AlladinParade92MGMStudios3.jpg 5689008801 2480189ece m.jpg 5952413507 da45263bb2 m.jpg 3888076714 3f6c1b4209 m.jpg 5843blog-800x533.jpg AladdinAndAbuInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Aladdin and Abu in Walt Disney's World on Ice: Aladdin Abu tdl.jpg.JPG|Abu in Happiness is Here Parade in Tokyo Disneyland Merchandise and Miscellaneous !Bgpny4QBGk~$(KGrHqIOKjwErvn8P,FFBLGEZ8GCh!~~ 12.jpg $(KGrHqEOKjsE1l8pmYiwBNp4qRlcfQ~~ 3.jpg $(KGrHqF,!l8E7DQ+lB2IBO0l(JMbLg~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!jYE9IsNdP2PBPYT9Lj6(g~~60 58.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!p0E63ZpHW!9BO6ni)CEug~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqMOKpYE4lkfjkD)BOOFz9!u3Q~~0 12.jpg $(KGrHqRHJBIE9!ztJVUDBPUuj+5(b!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqVHJBsE8hUC-W8jBPKgsN)+Pw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!o8E63YcFHQ5BO6nkUp)ZQ~~60 3.jpg 5959760702 f2cb65a04a.jpg Abu Pin.jpg Abu Round Pin.jpg sorcererabu.png abucutie.png Abu monkey mono 34cm small soft toy plush peluche 2012 20th anniversary aladdin blu ray merchandising juguetes disney store.jpg|Abu plush Corn flakes aladdin.jpg Disney Adventure -Abu.png July30th.png|Abu in Disneystrology The Jewel Orchard book.jpg Aladdin-poster-disney-princess-26988871-800-600.jpg 31S0hqWZnDL.jpg Image fanta aladdin5.jpg AladdinandAbu-stamp.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries